and reachin' and poundin' and fallin'
by desdansa
Summary: Cartoon/Movieverse. Colección de drabbles.
1. she knows not what the curse may be

No se supone que lo haga (o pueda, en realidad), no debería (no realmente), no hay punto en gastar tiempo (o energías) en mirar

Beetlejuice mira.

Pequeña y oscura, atrapada _(ahogada)_ en capas de encaje y seda y velos y mascara, delineador. Tiene catorce primero, luego quince o dieciséis, y entonces veinte. Y es diminuta y humana, oscura y demasiado delgada para su gusto (o bien).

(Quiere romperla y abrirla y tomarla y soltarla y armarla de tantas manera que cuando su número es llamado no va, que pasan dos turnos más, que debe ser tirado por una Juno furibunda antes de reaccionar.)

Desde Recepción, Beetlejuice mira.


	2. what need you flow so fast?

_Lydia._

Gira en las esquinas. Entra a una cafetería, pide algo para llevar. La música estalla desde sus audífonos, se sirve a veces de tararear. Cierra sus ojos. Avanza.

_Lydia._

Gira en las esquinas, pasea por las calles desiertas de la ciudad. Delia no está en casa, no está papá (los Maitland cada vez más ausentes de lo que le gustaría enfrentar).

Está sola (supone que todos tienen que avanzar). No tiene prisa en llegar.

Sube el volumen de su aparato, cierra sus ojos, bebe sorbos largos de café.

_Lydia._

Todos tienen que avanzar.


	3. señor de los espacios infinitos

Sostiene la vieja cámara entre sus manos. La ventana se abre, se agitan los papeles revueltos por el ático, el gato bufa y corre con la cola alzada.

Desparrama las fotografías y el polvo que acumulan encima.

No hay nada, pero ella sabe mejor que eso. Sabe mejor. Las fotos son la promesa de la tempestad que amaina, la desgracia que no tarde en venir.

Lydia abre sus brazos, y le da la bienvenida.


	4. but it does not mean a thing to me

-Quiero entrar-, dice

-Quiero entrar-, dice. Y, ey, eso está bien con él, no es su asunto en realidad. Si el pedazo de niña aquí tiene problemas, que los tenga y ya. Eso está bien con él, no le importa.

-_¿Por qué?_-. Es un pedazo de niña, en realidad, ni siquiera la mitad de una. Tiene los ojos demasiado grandes (ni siquiera es bueno tenerlos en primer lugar, si le preguntan) y un cuerpo chico y tanto mas como el de una puta hadilla.

Pero está bien. No es como si le importara o algo. Ella entra, siempre y cuando él pueda salir, también. Es justo, ¿No?. Perfecto. La hará entrar, y ella será su boleto de salida de este puto agujero.

No es como si fuera a extrañar el sol, si su apariencia le dice algo, y no es como si fuera a ser extrañada por los idiotas que tiene por padres. Nadie lo va a extrañar a él, eso es seguro. Y está bien. No le importa.

Se va a deshacer del matrimonio también, y entonces será perfecto (es cuestión de tiempo), tendrá todo lo que ha deseado y merece tener. Y ella tendrá lo que pidió, sea lo que necesitaba o quería al fin, no importa, porque lo pidió y ya, hace rato pasó el momento para volverse por donde vino.

Va a tener todo lo que ha deseado alguna vez, todo lo que ha esperado.

Y a la niña va a darle una corona, la va a marcar de escarlata; su caliz estará rebosante de miel y sal, de ceniza y noches a oscuras, de frío, de días que existen sin pasar. Es lo que pidió.

Y él no es ningún Rey que pueda (o quiera) darle lo que merezca en su lugar, ningún Sabio dispuesto a mostrarle y alcanzarle lo que en verdad necesite.

Es un bufón. Y le da todas las cartas a manejar, le deja sostenerlas en las diminutas manos que le han dado, la deja avanzar a ciegas y caer.

Va a atraparla entonces (no a evitar que suceda) y va a ser suya, y no va a desear serlo, pero está bien, porque esto es lo que pidió, no lo que necesitaba o quería, pero lo que le pidió a él.

Y va a obedecer, oh si, y le dará un trono y una corona, le dará un reino al cual gobernar, sombras con las cuales reinarles. Le dará todo eso y ella, su libertad.

Es lo justo, de cualquier forma.


	5. aquí la ciudad no tiene voz ni llanto

La ama (palabras del escritor, no suyas) porque es suya y oscura, manos (cuerpo) de hada, diminuta y libre _y humana y __**suya**_.

La ama (puto romantico) porque sólo él va a poder hacerlo nunca, porque sólo él va a entenderla nunca, porque se lo ha dicho, porque le ha dejado entrar, porque ríe con sus bromas, porque le da la mano, porque salta sin titubear un segundo, porque sabe tan bien como él que _siempre_ va a atraparla.

La ama (amar, amar, amar...) porque tiene una eternidad para poder decírselo (porque le da una eternidad, para esperarlo)


End file.
